Sea Slug
The Sea Slug (or ADAM Slug) is an underwater creature known to naturally produce a raw form of the volatile genetic material known as ADAM. It is apparently indigenous to the sea bed around Rapture, and is utilized in the city to create ADAM, and in turn, Plasmids. The slugs' ability to produce ADAM is the result of a mutation caused by a large luminescent biomass in ocean rifts deep below Rapture, which can be seen beneath Persephone in BioShock 2.Post by Steve Gaynor on the topic "Introduction time! Steve Gaynor, writer/Lead Designer of Minerva's Den" in the 2K BioShock 2 Forums In order to produce greater quantities of the ADAM to meet commercial demand for the citizens of Rapture, the slug must go through a symbiotic embedding process, where it is implanted into a small child, specifically, a young girl, aged 5–8 (possibly). Through this procedure, the young girl becomes what is called a "Little Sister", and the slug creates ADAM with the child as its symbiotic host. ADAM is then regurgitated by the Little Sister, which can be processed to make a number of ADAM products for a variety of other uses. In the game, the player can use ADAM from a Little Sister to purchase Plasmids, Gene Tonics, and other improvements at a Gatherer's Garden machine. ''BioShock'' Over the course of BioShock, Jack will find Sea Slugs if he chooses to harvest the Little Sisters he encounters. These Sea Slugs, freshly removed from their hosts, are shown to be a brownish-black color, with reddish orange luminescent spots on their exterior. ''BioShock 2'' As in the first game, the slugs are visible during the process of harvesting a Little Sister in BioShock 2, but are only faintly seen. They can also be seen when the player is walking outside in the Atlantic Ocean around Rapture. They are found lying on the sea floor, gripping walls, etc. Subject Delta can pick them up to supply himself with 10 ADAM per slug. There are five in total. Locations in BioShock 2 Siren Alley Three of them can be found in the beginning underwater section. #On the left of the main path. #On a wall near the first left turn. #In a pipe near the entrance to Siren Alley. Fontaine Futuristics #At the beginning of the level. #On the top of the staircase near an Alpha Series corpse, in the underwater section on the way to the hidden Plasmid laboratory. File:Bioshock_2_Sea_Slug.jpg|Harvesting a Sea Slug in BioShock 2. File:Sea slug.png|A sea slug on the ocean floor in BioShock 2. Minerva's Den museum.]] In BioShock 2's downloadable content, Minerva's Den, there are a total of nine sea slugs throughout each level except the last. Some of them are underwater, while others are contained in glass bottles. Each of the slugs in the bottles has a name."The Secrets of Minerva's Den" article on Cult of Rapture Named Slugs *Brandon *Collin *Devin *Jeff *Mario *Rinaldo *Scott *Steve *Will Locations Minerva's Den The first four Slugs can be found outside in the ocean starting point. #On a rock on the right side of the main path. #On a wall on the right when entering the second area, which contains a broken wall with metal plates all over. #On the back of a stone pillar with two blue lights when the player falls down a few feet and sees a staircase. #Go past the above mentioned staircase and wind around until reaching a stone pillar. It is up on the pillar. The remaining Slugs in this level are located inside the building and are contained in glass bottles. #Executive Wing: In a flooded employee office near the first Gatherer's Garden. It is inside the storage room next to a Turret. #Executive Wing: In the Boardroom. It is in a pool of water in front of the giant clock. #Executive Wing: In the area locked with a Magnetic Lock. It is located in the back area next to a Turret. Normally, one can only enter this area after obtaining the Gravity Well Plasmid. #McClendon Robotics: In the back office with a Security Camera, inside System Design. #Air-Tite Archives: In an office on the second floor of the Archives entrance. Operations Four of the Slugs in this level are located on the seafloor. The player can obtain them when asked to get the Signal Beacon #On a big window on the right side after coming out of the Airlock. #Behind a rock underneath some pink corals. #Next to a giant steel door opposite a group of pink corals. One can access this location by turning left when seeing a plant with strange, blue polyp-like buds. #On the top of a rock with an anchor. The player can jump on it from the cliff where the Signal Beacon is located. The remaining Slugs in this level are located inside the building and are contained in glass bottles. #Entrance: On the back of the reception desk, which is in front of the player when first entering this level. #System Programming: In the western-most room on the second floor of the West Wing. It is on a shelf directly opposite the door. One can only enter this room by buying a key from a nearby vending machine outside the room. #Exhaust Venting: Next to the big venting machine. One can find it by turning left and finding the Vacuum Bot. #Climate Control: Near a corpse in a semi-flooded area which can only be entered when crouching. #Climate Control: On a desk in the room with the Climate Control console. The Thinker #On a console on the right side before the entrance to the Maintenance Access Shafts. ''Burial at Sea'' - Episode 1 In BioShock Infinite's downloadable content, two slugs can be seen on a window hedge at the lookout outside the Watched Clock on High Street. Behind the Scenes * All of the sea slugs in Minerva's Den are named after main developers of the DLC. (Steve Gaynor, Devin St. Clair, Jeff Fisher, Scott LaGrasta, Mario DiPesa, Rinaldo Tjan, Will Armstrong, Collin Fogel and Brandon Pham) References es:Babosa_de_mar Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC